<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterglow by afterglow_54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816370">Afterglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterglow_54/pseuds/afterglow_54'>afterglow_54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterglow_54/pseuds/afterglow_54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twilight FanFiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>205 MAPA CW2. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We produced a fanfic around Twilight, creating an alternative love story line with intertextuality. Disclaimer: Purely for assignment purposes, so please do not take offence. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Part 1: Arrival at a new place. </strong>
</p><p>Edward arrives at a new school, for his first day, full of emotions. He meets Bella, his first friend, since there are no other spare seats in the classroom. Bella later invites him to the movies with Jacob. How would you feel if it was your first day at a new school?</p><p>
  <strong>Click on this link to know more! </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cR3G3PJ7Kd1ngoLtY6uqQR4a6oMmaG1HtbqwN0p2vxc/edit?usp=sharing">https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cR3G3PJ7Kd1ngoLtY6uqQR4a6oMmaG1HtbqwN0p2vxc/edit?usp=sharing</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>Part 2: Let’s go to the cinemas!</strong>
</p><p>At the movies Edward and Jacob makes eye contact. While Bella goes to the toilet Jacob and Edward starts talking and there seems to be a connection. What kind of connection do they have? What can happen from here on?</p><p>
  <strong>Click on this link to know more! </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://joynyangiye.tumblr.com/post/635886097455628288/afterglow-part-2-205mapa">https://joynyangiye.tumblr.com/post/635886097455628288/afterglow-part-2-205mapa</a>
</p><p><strong>Part 3</strong>: The truth has become known. Dropping Bella home, Edward and Jacob starts talking when they walk together. Jacob realises that it's a full moon, so he turns into a werewolf. Truth is spoken! Forbidden love? Will they accept their fate, or change it?</p><p>
  <strong>Click on this link to know more! </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/a_vhg_iJcHo">https://youtu.be/a_vhg_iJcHo</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>Part 4: Ignorance can cause more harm!</strong>
</p><p>Edward and Jacob try to ignore each other, as they know they can't be together. Later at school Bella, Edward and Jacob are assigned to do a project together. So, they decide to talk about the work at Bella's house. Bella starts to flirt with Edward, soon Jacob starts getting jealous. How would you act if your jealous? Does he have the right for feeling this jealousy?</p><p>
  <strong>Click on this link to know more! </strong>
</p><p><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/988452075-afterglow-chapter-1">https://www.wattpad.com/988452075-afterglow-chapter-1</a> (follow onto chapter 2 after reading chapter 1, link is in page)</p><p>
  <strong>Part 5: Rejection.</strong>
</p><p>Later, they present the group project at school. After this Bella confesses her feelings to Edwards, rejecting her he says he like Jacob. Bella becomes upset. Is it right that Bella should have known this earlier? Was Edward and Jacob playing with her? What will happen next? Will she snitch about them?</p><p>
  <strong>Click on this link to know more!</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/media_cw2_205mapa/">https://www.instagram.com/media_cw2_205mapa/</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>Part 6: Escape to happiness.</strong>
</p><p>Bella come to accept Edward's and Jacob's feelings, so helps plan an escape route out of their hometown. They elope to where vampires and werewolves live in harmony. Where will they go? What country/state? Will they be happy?</p><p>
  <strong>Click on this link to know more!</strong>
</p><p>Link to story: <a href="https://www.facebook.com/yuqian.shan.3/posts/125986605965979">https://www.facebook.com/yuqian.shan.3/posts/125986605965979</a></p><p>Link to illustrations: <a href="https://www.facebook.com/yuqian.shan.3/posts/125986825965957">https://www.facebook.com/yuqian.shan.3/posts/125986825965957 </a></p><p>
  <strong>Group Members:</strong>
</p><p>Loraine Mangalam, Jade Millward, Stephanie Liney, Korede Onaderu, Joy Hilda, Yuqian Shan</p><p>
  <strong>That’s all from us, we hope you enjoyed, without taking anything personal. Thank you! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE END!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>